


I Am Barely Breathing

by bluelipsonbrokenglass



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU, Aged Up!Hiro, Eventual Incest, Eventual Smut maybe, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelipsonbrokenglass/pseuds/bluelipsonbrokenglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi Hamada lives a pretty normal life with his Aunt Cass, but his life changes when he meets the new transfer student, Hiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Barely Breathing

Tadashi Hamada was the type of person who never wasted a day. Even when he had no classes for the day, he was up and ready to work.

“Good morning, Aunt Cass,” he said as he walked into the kitchen, ducking around her to grab the loaf of bread from the counter. She quickly wacked his hand away, shooing him, “Out of the kitchen, out! I’m almost done with breakfast, you know better than that.”  
Tadashi let himself be pushed out of the kitchen, though he argued, “I need to get to the lab, Aunt Cass. I was just going to grab something real quick to eat on the way.”  
She let out a sigh, “I knew you were gonna say something like that.”

Toast popped up in the toaster on the counter and Cass plucked them out and dropped them on a plate. She buttered the pieces quickly and held the plate out for Tadashi, “Two pieces of buttered toast, to go, as per usual.”

Tadashi smiled, grabbed the toast of the plate and gave his Aunt a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks, Cass.”  
He grabbed his backpack from near the banister and slung it over his shoulder before he jogged down the stairs.  
“Don’t be out too late!” his Aunt called.  
“I won’t!” Tadashi promised.

He paused at the picture by the front door of the late Maemi Hamada and turned towards it, placing his hands together before giving the picture a small bow.  
“Bye, mom,” he said to the smiling portrait before leaving out the front door.

Tadashi shoved the remains of one piece of toast in his mouth before climbing on his motor scooter, holding the other piece with his teeth while he fastened his helmet on his head.

The ride to school wasn’t long and Tadashi headed straight for the lab, stopping by his own assigned room before joining his friends in the main lab.  
When he reached for the door, it opened on its own and he came face-to-face with a boy with brown eyes.

Tadashi wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t know who this guy was, nor did he know what he was doing in Tadashi’s room.  
“Uhm,” Tadashi managed to say first, before the stranger took a step back, “Might wanna watch where you’re going, next time.” His tone was light and playful, despite his mischievous grin.

“Uh, what where you—”  
The stranger ducked under Tadashi’s arm and into the hallway behind him. Tadashi turned and watched the stranger walk backwards towards the main lab, “Nice room you got, by the way. Very organized.”  
He then turned on his heel and walked through the doors to the main lab.

Tadashi usually didn’t mind having people in his personal space; he had nothing to hide and was always happy to have company. However, entering someone’s space without permission was flat out rude and Tadashi had never seen this person before. He followed them into the main lab, scanning the room for the newcomer. 

“Tadashi!”  
He looked over at who greeted him, raised a hand in greeting, and then went back to scanning the lab, “Hey, Honey Lemon. Did you see someone just come in here a few seconds ago?”  
“Hm? You mean like Gogo’s cousin?”  
“Gogo’s cousin?” he repeated.

Honey Lemon nodded, placed her safety goggles down, and took Tadashi’s arm. She pulled him through the lab, “Gogo! Tadashi’s here!”  
Before they could find Gogo, the stranger from before appeared from around the corner.  
“Oh, so this is that Tadashi guy you’ve been talking about!”

Tadashi blinked, looking at Honey Lemon for an explanation.  
“Oh!” she giggled into her hand, “Tadashi, this is Gogo’s cousin, Hiro.”  
Hiro held out his hand, grinning again. Tadashi put his hand in Hiro’s, raising an eyebrow, “Gogo’s cousin, huh? Mind letting me know what you were doing in my lab?”

Hiro opened his mouth to respond, but Gogo strolled up beside him and delivered a solid punch to his shoulder. He let out an “Ow!” and released Tadashi’s hand on impact, immediately rubbing the spot that was hit.  
“What was that for, Ethel?”  
“For apparently sneaking into Tadashi’s lab without permission.” She popped her gum before speaking again.  
Hiro rubbed his arm vigorously, “Geez.”

Gogo placed one hand on her hip, facing Tadashi and Honey Lemon, though she was mainly addressing Tadashi, “Anyway, as you know, this is Hiro. My aunt and uncle sent him here to attend college and get his act together.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my act,” Hiro muttered, practically pouting.

Gogo rolled her eyes, “Figured I’d introduce him today, since his classes start tomorrow and he’ll start working here with us in the nerd lab.”  
She shot him a look when she finished her sentence.  
“Oh come on, Ethel; how was I supposed to know the nerd lab at your nerd school wouldn’t be super lame?”  
“Yeah, well, now you’re a part of it. Welcome to nerd school, nerd.”  
Gogo then turned on her heel and headed back to her lab space, intending to get more work done on her electo-magnetic bike.

Honey Lemon looked over her shoulder, “Oh, I really should be getting back to work, too. Can’t wait to see what kind of work you do, Hiro!” She gave him a grin and a little wave before walking back to her station as well, leaving Tadashi and Hiro alone.

Hiro folded his arms across his chest, “So, what kind of nerd stuff are you into?”  
“Robotics,” Tadashi responded.  
There seemed to be a glint of interest in Hiro, then. “Really?”  
“Yeah. Do you like robotics?”  
Hiro shrugged, “I guess. I, uh, make robots of my own.”  
“What kind of robots?”  
“Mainly battle bots.”

Tadashi let out a chuckle, “Ah, so that’s why you’re here.”

Hiro was immediately on the defensive, “Hey. Bot fighting isn’t illegal.”  
“But betting on bot fighting is,” Tadashi retorted, responding on a hunch.  
Hiro shoved his hands into his pockets and let out a sigh, “You get caught one time…”  
So Tadashi’s hunch was right.  
“Well, your talents will be put to better use here, anyway, I’m sure.”

Hiro let out a laugh, “Yeah, sure. I’ll make a better robot than any of you guys combined.”  
“I’m the only one in here who’s really into robotics, though—”  
“Combined,” Hiro repeated.  
Tadashi shook his head, a smile on his face, “Alright. Can’t wait to see it, then.”

Hiro shot Tadashi a smug grin and called over his shoulder, “Ethel, I’m gonna go find myself a vending machine.”  
“Yeah, whatever, just don’t do anything stupid,” she called back, likely too invested in her work to really care.  
Hiro gave Tadashi a two-fingered salute, “Catch ya later.”  
And he was out the lab doors.

As the doors closed behind Hiro, Tadashi became aware that Fred had appeared beside him.  
“So,” he began, raising his eyebrows at Tadashi.  
“What?” he asked, unsure how to interpret the expression Fred was giving him.  
“Flirting with Gogo’s cousin already, huh? You sure do work fast.”

Tadashi felt his ears heat up, “Flirting with...? No!”  
He realized his “no” was a little loud and cleared his throat, lowering his voice, “No, we were just… talking.”  
“Eh, whatever you say, man. Maybe you should pay more attention to the way you look at him, next time.”

Tadashi was mortified.

**Author's Note:**

> *Aunt Cass' last name is listed on the wiki as Hamada and I've decided she's the sister of Tadashi and Hiro's mom (so Tadashi uses her maiden name as his last name)  
> *Maemi is the first name of Hiro's mom in the original Big Hero 6 comics. Decided to use it as canon in this.  
> *Ethel is listed as Gogo's first name on the Wiki. Seeing as Fred gave her that nickname, Hiro won't use it (at first)  
> *Though it will be later stated, Hiro is 18 and Tadashi is 21, for those of you who may be worried about an under-aged Hiro.
> 
> Uhm, I'm sure there are questions about the incest tag, when Hiro is Gogo's cousin? I promise all will be explained. Eventually.


End file.
